The present invention relates to an atomizer and, more particularly, to an accumulator type atomizer of manual operation for atomizing a liquid such as perfume, cosmetic preparations or the like.
An accumulator type atomizer of manual operation in this specification means an atomizer in which when a pumping mechanism is manually operated to evacuate the interior of the accumulator chamber of a pump into a vacuum, a suction valve is opened to intake liquid contained in a container mounting an atomizer body thereat into the accumulator chamber and when the interior of the accumulator chamber is pressurized to become higher than predetermined pressure, an exhaust valve is merely opened to atomize the liquid from a nozzle outlet.
Although the atomizer of this type opens its exhaust valve only when the interior of the accumulator chamber becomes higher than predetermined pressure and closes the exhaust valve automatically when the interior of the accumulator chamber becomes lower than the predetermined pressure, it has such a disadvantage that, since high pressure lower than the predetermined pressure is residued in the accumulator chamber, the accumulator chamber is insufficiently evacuated to a vacuum due to the suction of the liquid caused by the residual pressure. It was proposed, to eliminate the above described disadvantage, to provide a hole at the upper wall surface of a cylinder forming an accumulator chamber to thereby form a residual pressure exhaust passage communicating with the hole between the outside surface of the piston or plunger telescoped within the cylinder and the inner wall surface of the cylinder to thus exhaust the residual pressure when the piston or plunger reaches its lowermost limit position. Inasmuch as the liquid contained in a container of the atomizer is exhausted together with the residual pressure in this case to cause the exhausted liquid to make contact with the upper portion of the inner wall of the container to then allow the liquid to flow down along the inner wall with the result that the liquid thus flown down adheres, in case of a transparent container, to the upper inside wall to lose its good appearance due to the liquid seen therethrough. Since the exhausted liquid is flown down upon discharge together with the residual pressure, air bubbles are mixed within the liquid contained in the container to opacify in white to thereby look like impurities mixed in the liquid in the container as an external appearance.
Inasmuch as the large-diameter cylindrical portion inserted into the peripheral wall of the atomizer head is integrally formed with the engaging member in the conventional atomizer, it is complicated to mold and form it.